


All Human

by Basingstoke



Series: Devoted [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-29
Updated: 2004-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke





	All Human

"Do you like the band?" he asks.

"I like the name," she says.

Dingos Ate My Baby. Xander likes it too. "I like the _guitarist_," Willow says.

"He has some nice riffs."

"Oh, are they playing music?" Willow grins and slides her hand up his chest to his shoulder. "You're so nice and silky today," she says, rubbing her cheek against his shirt.

"I did dinner at Antonio's last night. Picked up a few new styles." He strokes her bare back above the scoop neck of her shirt.

"This is our last song of the night!" the singer says. "Oz, take it!"

"Oz," Willow says.

"Oz," Xander agrees. Their arms tighten around each other's waists.

"Alligators took my leg / and highway bandits stole my car / and frat boys drank my only keg / and dingos ate my baby!" the singer howls.

"Ew, Goth attack," sneers a biker girl as she passes with her possibly-demonic boyfriend. Xander and Willow both watch her pass.

"Change of plans?" Xander asks.

"No. Stick with the first plan." Willow looks back at the stage--back at Oz. She slides her tongue over her lower lip as she looks at him and Xander's stomach turns over in a way that's not hunger.

"Piranhas chewed me down to size / and termites nibbled down my house / and wild lobsters ate my eyes / and the only thing left is you, baby!"

"They rhymed baby with baby," Xander says. "They suck." Oz makes Willow look at him in a way she's only looked at Xander before. He sucks.

"I like it."

Xander bites his tongue and rubs his cheek on top of her head; she leans up and takes his mouth, licking the blood from his lips. "I've never eaten rock star before," Willow says.

"I bet he just tastes like guy." Xander frowns as Willow turns back to the stage and watches Oz.

"So truckers stole my earrings / and vampires ate my mom / so I'm going to live in a submarine / and then I'll be okay, maybe!"

The dance floor is filling up. Not so many students these days--the goody-goodies obey the curfew and the rest get eaten. It's like natural selection. These days it's mostly bikers, demons, and witches at the Bronze. "Hey," Xander says, tucking her hair back behind her ear, "what happened with that Chaos sorcerer? Bri said that he wants to make an attraction spell keeping people on the Hellmouth?"

"Yeah," Willow says.

"So is the Master going for it? You were there, right?"

"Shush! No office talk. I'm watching the boy." She pets his arm without turning her head from the stage.

"Until rust eats up the hull / and sharks punch out the glass / and all that's left is a cracked up skull / that says I love yooooooou baby!"

The song ends with a crash of drums and guitar and Willow applauds wildly. "Thank you, good night!" the singer says.

"So romantic!" Willow gushes. "I loved that."

"But it didn't make any sense!"

"It didn't have to make sense. It's a song." Willow is frowning at him, so Xander smiles and pets her hair until she stops.

It's red now, _red _red and not the sandy sweep he was used to. They robbed a Polaroid and a whole shelf of dye from a convenience store and she's trying all the colors out one by one. She was blond before this. Neither of them liked it. Next she's thinking black, but that might be too cliché. Maybe purple.

The band clears their stuff off the stage quickly, making way for the real headliner of the night. Xander reads the sway of Willow's head and they saunter off toward the back door in unison, still wrapped around each other.

They lean against the wall and kiss by the bathrooms as the band files back and forth, taking their equipment out to a van. It's like undercover, like they're spies. "I'm getting a beer," the singer says finally, and Oz nods and goes back outside with the van keys in his hand.

Xander and Willow peel away from the wall and follow him.

Oz is locking the back doors of the van as Xander opens the door. "Hey," he says in greeting.

"Hey," Xander says.

"Hey," Willow says, and at her smile they jump him.

Xander holds his ankles while Willow covers his mouth and traps one flailing hand. "He's so little!" Willow exclaims, "and look how cute!"

"Adorable," Xander says, picturing little intestines strung around his neck. He squeezes the guitarist's ankles until he writhes up off the pavement.

"I could turn him! He could be ours. A pet!" Willow changes her face and grins at him.

"I don't want a pet, I want to eat!"

"_Fine_." Willow takes her hand off Oz's mouth and he screams like murder. Nobody answers. Willow licks up his throat and bites down as his screams die down to "nnnh."

He didn't scream for God. That's funny. They always scream "God" and "No." Xander figures if there's a god named No he's so fat from the offerings that he needs a Mack truck for a Godmobile.

Xander walks his hands up Oz's legs and feels for the hot rush of the artery in his thigh. Femoral artery. He got an anatomy book a while back and he's actually studying. It's like school, only useful.

In his book, it's a bright red column running from the hip to the knee. On a boy, it's a long hot pulse on top of the thigh. Xander rips through Oz's pants with his teeth and bites into the sweet river of breakfast underneath.

Xander slips a hand under his thigh and cups his dick with the other. He could just rip it off. Willow wouldn't want a dickless boy in her court.

Oz isn't hard under his hand and isn't screaming any more. He's gasping way too quietly to be any fun. "Yell for me," Willow says, "I want to hear it."

Oz just breathes. "I said yell!" Willows shouts, and she shakes him hard enough that Xander loses his grip on his thigh and Oz manages to kick him away.

Oz twists violently and punches at Willow's face, gouging her with something held in his fist. Xander roars and throws him sideways as Willow screams and clutches her face.

"Baby! Willow! Are you okay?"

"My face!" She's bleeding hard. He rips the sleeve off his new shirt and presses it to the wound, kissing her nose and and petting her hair to comfort her, but she shoves him away. "Get him!" she growls. "Get him back!"

Right. Right. Oz is bleeding--this is easy. Xander runs down the alley and sees him right away, limping along as fast as one good leg will take him.

Xander catches up just as a car pulls up beside them. "Back!" says some guy dressed in tweed. He jabs a cross at Xander and Xander falls back, hissing, because it _hurts_, it hurts his eyes. By the time he recovers, the car and boy and everyone are gone.

Shit.

Xander falls to his knees. He's never _failed_ her before--not like this. Where the hell did that guy come from, anyway?

He looked kind of like Van Helsing. Maybe they need to tell the Master.

Willow stumbles down the street after him, Xander wadded-up sleeve still clutched to her face. "What happened?" she shouts.

"Some--guy, some, like, vampire hunter guy rescued him."

"No!" She bares her teeth and roars at the stars.

"I'm sorry," he says, "I'm so sorry," and he creeps toward her on his knees.

When he's in arm's reach she sighs and presses his head to her stomach. Her face drops away and she's his Willow again. "Still my Xander."

"Always your Xander." He hugs her hips close.

"This is so disappointing... I'm still _hungry_."

"There's people. Lots of people. Some of them have to be dumb."

And sure enough, the nasty biker girl and her boyfriend round the corner. They stop short when they see Willow and Xander together on the sidewalk and laugh.

"Is this a proposal or did you forget where her pussy is, little man?" the girl asks.

"Neither," Xander says, standing up.

Willow takes his hand and rubs hard circles into the back with her thumb. "Goth attack," Xander says, and he and Willow show their true faces. The biker couple scream and bolt.

Willow laughs through the chase.

It turns out the guy biker was human after all. You can tell by the taste.

THE END.

 

All comments are welcome.


End file.
